Tragic as an emo
by PeanutBrittleAddict
Summary: I, Uchiha Sasuke, shall be emo for the rest of my life. So why the hell am I fretting over my birthday? A definite SasuHina fic.
1. Chapter 1: The worst day ever

**A/N:** Hi to everyone. This will be my first ever fic and I'm hoping that you'll most likely love it. Advance sorry for all my grammatical errors and typographical errors. I think I made Sasuke OOC but I'll try my best to stop myself on making him OOC. I have some Japanese or unlikely other terms used and as follows:

(1) Aniki – you call when you call an older brother

(2) Hn!- I usually use this when I write about Sasuke and Itachi. An expression.

(3) Dobe- he calls his brother and some of his friends. It has a negative meaning.

**Disclaimer**: Owning Naruto is awesome but unluckily I don't (sigh…) I also don't own dwai-dwai supermarket…I heard it from my Japanese friend…What does dwai-dwai mean anyway?

Thanks for the help of my friend LianFex. Kudos for you.

On with the story…

* * *

**Tragic as an emo  
**

**"**A SasuHina Fic**"**

**Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever**

I glanced at my report card and got upset seeing that all of my grades are failing. I sighed. I think this is my worst day ever. I listed all of the bad things that happened to me this day.

1.) I got failing marks (That is disturbing…just disturbing…Hn!)

2.) I got a fight at school (Hey, he started it first! That dickhead didn't have to insult me!)

3.) I got sent to the office (No, it's not because of my failing marks. Really. It's not. –glare-)

4.) I got scolded by my brother (Said asshole will forever be an asshole.)

5.) I got suspended for a week (It's the dickhead's fault, okay?! He called me a cocky bastard!)

And in fact today is my Birthday, July 23, 2008, and no one cared to greet me. I sighed again. Yeah, I'm getting dramatic. So sue me. –glare- It's not my fault, though! I threw my report card and that absurd list inside the outdated drawer. I jumped on my blue duck-printed bed (you got a problem with my bed?!). Yes, you are an Uchiha and an Uchiha is emotionless and never dramatic. Yeah…yeah, whatever….

I stared at the window seeing Sakura and her companion, Naruto, walking towards my house. Yeah, Sakura and Naruto walking to my house, yeah. Whatever. I'm delusional. I turned towards the wall.

--Few seconds passed--

Wait…SAKURA….NARUTO….?!

Alert! Alert! Why are they coming towards my house??!! Alert! Alert!

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong" The doorbell rang. I planned to go to the backdoor and escape the two but the backdoor was stuck. Don't ask me why. It's just….stuck. Damn you, aniki.

I got angry because they didn't care to greet and now that they visited me, I am hiding?! What am I doing…Ahh! This will make me nuts. I dragged myself and opened the main door nervously.

Sigh…Guess who was there…A salesman selling some chocolates…

I slammed the door closed in rage. I went upstairs and angrily jumped onto my bed. I glanced on the window again and saw the two going away from our house and hired a cab to go back school. I thought they were going here to greet me but…Ahh! Don't bother…I just closed my eyes and slept for sometime to relieve my anger…

--After several minutes of silence….--

The door opened, I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

Who was that?

Alert! Alert! My Brother s coming! Alert! Alert!

I hastily hid under my bed as my brother opened the door in my room.

"Foolish brat just had to get suspended. He's not my brother from this day onwards." He muttered under his breath as he saw the room empty.

Who are you calling little brat, huh? Huh?! I sure as hell know I am NOT! How did he know I was suspended? I just hid here to pretend that I was at school and I wasn't suspended. How did Aniki know?

He immediately slammed the door closed and I heard his footsteps towards the kitchen. When did he knew how cook? I got up from below and relaxed on the bed thinking of the two persons again. Hey, wait a minute??...

What the hell?! If they had their class today, why are those two dobe here awhile ago? I should go to the school to see what just happened.

But there is a problem…My brother is right here, I must pass through without letting him know or else I'm dead.

Hastily, I dressed in a black loose shirt, dark denim, and a pair of sneakers. I stepped on the gate of our main entrance and after a moment, I overlooked behind my shoulder. I…

How?! Where?! When?!...Dot, Dot, Dot.

"Ani…ki…??" I froze in fear seeing him behind me.

"Where are you going?" He drawled in his same monotonous tone. Yeah, he drawl. As in draaaawwwlll…. Whatever. Why am I making fun of his voice, anyway?

"I…I need to go to school because I need to meet some requirements so the suspension will be changed into 2 days." What did he care? Today's my birthday…He's just my brother, not my boss or master.

"Hn. Troublemaker…" He moved away from me and went straight to the kitchen to continue his career in cooking. I smirked.

I did it! I managed to pass through, that was a pathetic reason and he fell for that? What a dobe.

Yeah its right, I'm under my brother's authority. Everything he tells me. I must do, if not, I'm gonna get a headache. I just don't know why I can't argue with him and reject his decision. I just don't get it, why is he superior to me in everything?

I continued outside and hired a cab towards the school and…

"Hey, buy some tomatoes when you return." He sullenly said as he was standing on the main door facing me

Who are you demanding??!! Me?! Me?! Don't you know today is my birthday, and you didn't even greeted me for that. You buy tomatoes for yourself, tomato head! "O…kay…" There, you're happy Aniki? I hope your celebrating that I'm following your orders even during my birthday.

I hastily entered the cab to avoid more orders from him. The cab left immediately and I smirked that he didn't gave me additional orders.

--After how many minutes of travel…--

I viewed Konoha High from afar. It was of nice structure but after a moment I thought of the people and then I sighed. I noticed that there weren't anyone on the hallway of the school.

Where are those students? I know that they have a class today but why aren't those guys on the hallway? It's impossible that all of them to have their classes on the same hour, some people will always be at the hallway chatting or playing.

"Sir, you are now in Konoha Academy." The driver respectfully said as I gained my consciousness back because my mind was on the school.

And…yeah, that must be the way my brother should treat me, with respect. I can't believe that he is so mean towards me.

I gave the payment for the fare and I stood on the front gate and noticed no noise and no one there.

Even the security guards??!! Impossible! How come? Is something wrong with my mind or something sucked all the persons in this school by a magical vacuum. What a foolish thinking but where are those dobes?

I continued my way inside and viewed the place like a desert with no one there but the usual plants that bloomed during this season of spring. I went upstairs and searched everywhere but no one was present. Just those cockroaches and rats were hiding from me. Where could everybody be?

At last I reached the third floor and passed through our room. Oh, those two pink ribbons that Sakura placed before I was sent to the office awhile ago. I opened the door and the room was dark only those two pink ribbons were seen. I made a decent step and noticed that…

What are those creepy things on the wall?! Why are those canteen trays on our tables?! And what are those spine-chilling floating objects?!…It's a…a….

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" They opened the lights and all appeared on the center of the room gleefully shouting, there were disturbing decorations on the wall, those food on the trays, and those balloons on the ceiling.

Its…so…so…G-….Great…Just great. I got a party for my birthday and it was unexpected? Shut up Sasuke, this party is humiliating and stupid. You're an Uchiha and think like one. I just can't imagine how these numbers of people were fitted in this room. We are about a thousand in this room and all celebrated it? What a waste.

"This is stupid." I remarked and I sat on the chair on the side making myself more emo than ever.

"Sasuke-kun did you got our message?" A proud and hyper girl inquired with a flirting smile

"Message? No, I haven't received any message from you." I sighed with confusion of what she was asking.

"I told you Naruto that we must give it to him not put it on a mailbox!" She leaped in fury

"If we give it to him, he might not go and suspect that we were planning of something." The blonde one smartly stated.

"If incase he did not go? Our efforts will be-, Anyways, if you haven't received our letter of invitation, why did you came here?" She smirked

"It's none of your business" I said as I went away from them and noticed that a bunch of fangirls running towards me. Yikes!

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" they leaped as I run as fast as I could away from their direction. I kept on running and did not notice that I was going to bump with the principal. I immediately hold my breath and ask for friction to help me. I put my front foot in front and the second foot back for me to stop on time.

Oh no!

Bang! As assumed…I'm dead…

--At the principal's office…--

I'm going to die…I stared at the principal rubbing his right hand in pain. He was seated on his seat where his office desk was and guess where I am? I was in front of him, seating on the chair at the side of the desk which was a sign of office call…that cursed seat.

He stood up and looked at me in the eye; he then smiled "I am going to make your suspension…" No! That will be doubled or even tripled. What am I going to say to Aniki, another round of sermon? No!

"…until tomorrow…" Huh? Is that what I heard, tomorrow? "…congratulations and might as well, Happy birthday"

Yeah! A problem solved! The list can be thrown away…I left the principal's room and headed towards my classroom, they saw me looking formal but my eyes where smiling. They were all happy celebrating my birthday but I was there for the whole day…on that seat…and it was boring.

You can call it a day, they were dancing, the fangirls were flirting, the teachers were chatting, Chouji was busy eating, and I was seating…happily…I think.

I went outside the school and was about to hire a cab when suddenly I remembered what my brother ordered me to do. I noticed a petit girl on the entrance of the school hugging her notes. She was waiting for someone to somewhat fetch her and finally I saw a white car that stopped and she went inside of the car instantly.

I view back on my own self, I had to go and buy tomatoes, but where? The ramen store? They don't put tomatoes on ramen and they don't sell vegetables. I know, at the Dwai-Dwai supermarket near our house.

--After minutes of travel…--

At last I reached the supermarket. It had flashing lights that are irritating to the eye and a well secured shop. I entered the supermarket and noticed that there were more people these days than before. I went to the tomato section and bought some tomatoes. I noticed that the girl on the school gate was at his back raising her hand to get the tomatoes in the plastic from the vendor. She finally aimed to get it but she accidentally slipped the tomatoes on the floor. What a lump.

The tomatoes rolled over the section and I and that girl were the only persons on the section. The vendors were blocked by the wall so they need to pass first through the entrance to be able to help her. I need to be a gentleman…for my reputation…Sasuke go help her pick the apples…I mean tomatoes

She started picking the tomatoes on the floor and I am standing in front of her. The vendors were looking at me, I should help her. I can't help her, this is embarrassing.

Finally, I dragged myself and knelt down and helped her picking those red tomatoes. If only she wasn't that clumsy. She continued picking the tomatoes up and did not look at me, is this girl a fan girl? I guess she's not. Guess she is. She then turned red as the tomatoes were.

She hurriedly got the tomatoes from my hand "A-Arigatou…" and ran towards the exit of the supermarket. She was weird and is she a fan girl? She turned red so it seems that she's one of them.

Ahhh!!!...She….She…got my tomatoes too…She has gone away. Humph! Such a robber, she did that on purpose and I will find her on the day I can enter school. I bought a new number of tomatoes for that. I left the supermarket and drove home.

I entered the main door and noticed no one was home. I placed the tomatoes on the dining table and went straight to my bedroom thinking of that mysterious and silent girl.

I've been so dramatic for this day. What happened to me! I must be like my brother! A cold blooded mammal…

"Ding,Dong,Ding,Dong" the doorbell rang. Who must that be? Aniki? But he has keys to enter and it's impossible to be a visitor at this time. I went downstairs and went straight to the main door

"Who's there" I asked in a bored tone as I tried to peek through the window which was at the side of the door. No answer was heard and I asked for a second time "Who's there"

No answer was heard after the second question was said. This is annoying, this might be a little child with big sticks that would want to play with me or that salesman who wants to sell another kind of chocolate.

I opened the door with no exception or logical thinking. It was…

…her!...the girl at the school and as well at the supermarket. She was in front of me there standing with her head facing down.

"What do you want?" I asked with a mean diction, I was expecting her to give me the tomatoes that she stole but she just stood there like a big rock that needs to be kicked to speak. She was about to move when…

"What is this? A new type of neighbor introduction?" My brother teasingly spoke entering our house.

"Neighbor?" I confusingly asked "What Neighbor?"

"Our old neighbor just got a leave to the US and their cousin, his dad and the others changed their residence here" He said coldly as he went to the kitchen and washed the newly bought tomatoes.

She is my neighbor??!! What kind of shocking news is this???!!! This is terrifyingly my worst day ever!!

She then showed me a plastic of tomatoes that I bought awhile ago and she handed it over to me. She then walked away from me and didn't even say anything. Maybe Aniki already said everything but she's still weird, she doesn't speak, she always turns red, and she is a little thief!

I rushed to get inside my room and I straightly jumped on the bed and thought of many things. I set the alarm clock for tomorrow. I wished that tomorrow will be a good day and shocking news will not destroy my mood meter. Today, my birthday, is my worst day. I then closed my eyes not finished on thinking of something else. I was then soundly asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? 

Please do review and I am expecting positive ones. You don't have to sermon about my grammar because I already know about it. Kudos for all who would review.

More reviews means faster update

**LianFex**: Yo, this is me! And I'm ruining my friend's story. Nyaha! Whatever, I'm just popping out of nowhere. Meh. And Weep (That's his name! What? Shall I call you, peanut?), don't you dare erase this one or else…-glare-

And yeah, please review his story! He would love that! )


	2. Chapter 2: The second worst day ever!

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I got a year (sure?) before uploading…so sorry…ssssooo sssooorrrryyy!...ahh! whatever. Anyways, I'm hoping that you'll continue inspiring me to write more smiles now that the exams are over (thumbs up).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but if I can, I'll just own Hinata (pleading with puppy eyes)

**A/N** (continued): Ok guys…I'll start with a common opening with the chapter 2…And on with the story…

* * *

**Tragic as an emo**

"A SasuHina fic"

**Chapter 2: The second worst day ever?!**

The lavender with pink hearts (what? Stop staring at me) alarm clock rang quite loudly. And by the looks of it, it was about to explode but…well, nevermind.

No…not yet…I'm enjoying my sleep underneath this blue (it's not heart-patterned, alright?) blanket of mine. I slipped my right hand out of the blanket and tried to find the obnoxious little clock on the desk at the bed's side.

Where is that stupid pink…I mean red clock?! I moved my hand around the desk to be able to touch the clock.

At last, I got it and clicked the left switch. The clock was still shouting, I pressed the right switch. It was still noisy. Hey, you are starting to get irritating… I punched the clock and it fell to the ground. The sound won't stop. Ugh! This is annoying! Hey wait a minute…

Alert! Alert! I'm gonna be late for class! Alert! Alert!

I rushed straight to the bathroom ignoring the loudness of the alarm clock. I did not notice that I slept with my black denim and black loose shirt that I used yesterday. I forgot to change for my evening attire (If you're thinking that it is an evening gown or something girly when you here evening attire, well no, it's my pajama attire…-dramatic pause- why am I saying this anyway?)

Yeah…enjoy the water from the shower…Its…just freezing. I hastily left the bathroom and got dressed with my usual classroom outfit. I walked across the hallway and onto the stairs. As I was going down, I saw…never mind…ah!…him again. He was staring at those two girls walking along the highway in mini-skirts…what a perv.

He ignored me as I passed through and continued viewing the two as they walked along the sidewalk.

_What a total pervert._

I went straight to the kitchen and saw a bunch of burgers on the middle of the table and some asbestos on its sides. I knew that it was made by that glutton…aha!...a new name…glutton...from now on I shall call you glutton. I smirked as I saw that the burgers looked spoiled. Now I can tease him and prove to him that he has no talent in cooking.

I grabbed one and slowly raised it towards my mouth. This is it…I opened my mouth and I made a big bite.

**…Since…for 1…2…3 seconds??**

My eyes widened and my body froze. What kind of food is this? Actually, is this the beef burger with those tomatoes that I bought yesterday?! Ugh! Sasuke! I mean what on earth is this food? It is obviously a…I slapped my head.

This is amazingly impossible…Its…it's…delicious…Glutton surely has a career in cooking. From now on, he'll do the cooking and I'll do the buying (and no, don't think about those weird thoughts about incest and yaoi again…-shudder-).

I was about to eat all the burgers on the table when I choked up. I rushed toward the refrigerator and got a handful of soda. I spilled some of the burgers and soda juice on the floor in haste. I must catch the bus or else I'm gonna be dead.

I opened the door and was about to leave when…

"Buy 10 cloves of garlic, a kilo of onions, and a bundle of string beans." Oh no! I'm doomed. I ignored him and went outside hastily.

I waited but no sign of a bus was present. I'm going to be late, what's wrong with that bus? I saw my brother coming towards my location and I saw a taxi in front of our gate, I entered the cab and it started running away from our home. He was left standing on the gate looking so clueless and so…so…OOC Itachi.

I laughed.

(I'm not OOC. I'm really like this when I'm alone. But I'm emo. EMO)

He looks stupid when he looked like that. I rested my back at the cab's coat and felt that the cab was different from the others. I just ignored it and slightly closed my eyes.

"To Konoha Academy." I coldly said as the driver didn't say a thing. He's weird.

**Few minutes passed…**

Shoot!! What's this? I noticed that there was someone on my side; I tilted my head a little and guess who that was? No!! She was the girl yesterday!

Fangirl!

Stalker!

A freaking STALKER!

The girl was just there, sitting, and her face was facing her lap, and she was blushing. What does this girl planning…kidnapping…no…assassinating…no…aha!...she will wants to rape me! (Lian: he sounds like he actually liked the idea…weirdo.)

I saw that the cab was heading the wrong way. Oh no! What am I going to do?! This girl, even if she looked so innocent, is a little thief.

I closed my eyes and thought of something so that I can escape.

Option 1: Punch her face until she faints so that she can't rape me. (Lian: Hah! The little fool! He actually believed it!)

Option 2: Pull her hair until all falls and she realizes that she is doing something wrong and then, frees me

Option 3: Sit here and pray that she won't do anything stupid.

….Ugh!

I'll just pick the 1st option. Ready, get set…

"We are now here Hinata-sama…" The driver said.

I quickly opened my eyes and in my surprise, we are in front of the school gate. My assumptions were all wrong.

She went out of the cab and went straight to the entrance. She got checked and entered the school and I was still there sitting like a duck or a chicken or a bird or…whatever.

I just stepped out from the cab and grabbed my money from my pocket. Who does she think she is? A leech queen? First, she stole those tomatoes and now she is not paying for her fare. What an opportunistic tomato freak.

I went to the driver and handed the 30 dollar-bill because my fare must be 15 dollars and I just paid for her. The cab started leaving and got shock on what I'm doing.

"Sir, Hinata-sama already paid for the fare." The driver seriously said as the cab went running away.

Huh? Hinata-sama? Who the hell is Hinata-sama? It's all weirder than it seems. I just continued my way toward the entrance thinking of her. I showed my ID and got check but they didn't want me to let in.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this? The principal said that I can enter the school starting today." I coldly said as they still stopped me from entering.

_(Flashback)_

_He stood up and looked at me in the eye; he then smiled "I am going to make your suspension…" No! That will be doubled or even tripled. What am I going to say to aniki, another round of sermon? No!_

_"…until today"…" Huh? Is that what I heard, tomorrow? "…congratulations and might as well, Happy birthday."_

_Yeah! A problem solved! The list can be thrown away…_

_(End of flashback)_

"Can't remember?" The guard smirked.

_(Flashabck again!)_

_He stood up and looked at me in the eye; he then smiled "I am going to make your suspension…" No! That will be doubled or even tripled. What am I going to say to Aniki, another round of sermon? No!_

_"…until tomorrow"…" Huh? Is that what I heard, tomorrow? "…congratulations and might as well, Happy birthday"_

_Yeah! A problem solved! The list can be thrown away…_

_(End of flashback)_

Shoot I forgot. But I need to enter school because if not I wasted my time in going here and traveled here with that tomato freak. I know, we have a secret passageway at the back of the school. Yeah…It was before when we (Naruto, Neji, Shiki, and Chouji) used to pass when we play hide-n-seek with others, so that we'll be unseen.

But that was before. Yeah..It's him…Neji was the one that I had a fight with. Now that he is the president's nephew, he thinks that he can do everything. What do you expect even if he started it? The president will be clinging on Neji and because of that I got suspended.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a casual humid crowd in the hallway. All persons were having difficulty in passing but the king of the hallway, Neji, must always be respected for his uncle was the president. So, every person that meets him face to face on the hallway must step aside to give him the way_

_One day, I passed through and I met him face to face. Because we had the same level of pride, we didn't wanted to step aside._

_"Who will step aside? I bet it will be Sasuke…" Whispers can be heard from the persons on the hallway seeing the two with electric beam coming from their eyes. Well, in your face! I most certainly would NOT._

_"You move." Neji said, exasperation evident in his voice._

_"No, you move." Bastard. I am more emo than you!_

_"Move…now."_

_"No, you move."_

_He then punched me, see!! He did it first!! But when he hit me, I gave him a counter punch which made him faint. And footsteps were heard from the president with his body guards. What a lump._

_I'm dead…Surely dead_

_ (End of Flashback)_

And that was the reason why I got suspended. Got it? It's HIS fault, not mine. So why will I not have the right to go to school when I haven't done anything wrong?

I went at the back of the building where the secret gate was located. Yeah…It was years before I got here again. No wild grasses and vines were here before, but now…I sighed. It's full of them. I hastily passed through those vines and finally held the door.

I pushed the door open and lots of dust came out. I was left coughing. I saw the classroom building at my left side and the canteen on the right. I confidently made a decent step to the left when…

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you were suspended!" A familiar voice was heard as he clutched my shoulder.

"The guard did not let me through so I had to do the hard way. The principal told me that my suspension was until yesterday but the guards insisted." What? I actually explained? I should have given him the cold shoulder. Woah, I better maintain that cold emo personality of mine.

_Anyways_,I looked back and saw…that idiot Naruto smiling gleefully.

"I know that you will be suspended until today but I will not let you be caught by those monster officials because you're my friend!!" He smiled until it reached his ear.

What a dobe.

Then I blushed.

Hey! Why am I blushing for?! I am the great emo Sasuke! I COULDN'T!

So I de-blushed.

"What are you saying? You're so stupid."

"Anyways, I saw what happened and I know that it was Neji's fault and not yours."

"Good that you know. Does anyone else know that I am suspended until now?"

"No one. Only me. They thought that you can go to school now."

"How did you know these?"

"That's a secret. C'mon."

We walked together until we reached our classroom. I got nervous as I entered the sacred door. Maybe they knew that I was still suspended. I opened the door and saw Neji with his emo position and some other classmates that looked like freaky savages that stared at me.

Wait…there was still someone new here…Ahh! It's her. Why is she in this classroom? She's a total stalker!

I sat on my arm chair and looked as emo as ever. Well, I am more emo than Neji so…let's see who got the best position, huh! I waited for the class to start and ignored her. Argh, she pissed me off.

"Naruto," I whispered "Do you know this girl?"

"Yeah she's my former section-mate…" He chuckled as I grabbed his shirt

"Can you tell me what kind of girl is she? She's so annoying."

"That girl? Annoying? I think you're getting crazy Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes at me. What?! Naruto the dobe actually had the guts to roll his eyes at me?! Why you little…

"I'm not joking, you bastard. She pissed me off. Tell me what kind of horrible creature this girl is or…"

"Okay..Okay..relax…Jeez. I'm going to tell you. It's impossible for her to be annoying because she is so silent and all she does is sit and turn red and sit and turn red and then sit and..get it... She doesn't say anything to me and she is kind. That's all. She is not annoying for me."

"Yes she is. She…."

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

"Let's talk about it later." Naruto smiled. I tried not to blush. Wait, this is NOT a sick yaoi fic! Are you making fun of me?! "I'm going back to my seat."

"Sasuke-_kun_! You're back!" A flirty voice was heard behind me. Well, she actually made the 'kun' in my name an octave higher than the rest. Well, whatever. I knew who that was anyway. I ignored her. "I know that it wasn't your fault anyway."

"What do you care?" I whispered as I plunged my head on the chair's arm

"Uhmm…Guys, sorry I'm late.." We heard sensei coming inside the room as everyone went straight to their seats "I met an old…"

"Ahhh…we know that already.." Shikamaru drawled

"You know it already eh? I will tell you something you don't know," He smirked and went straight to the teacher's table. "You have a new section-mate which is at Sasuke's side"

Why mention me?! She started to turn red again. What the problem with her? Is she calling attention?

"Please introduce yourself." Sensei uttered

"Ano…I'm Hyuuga Hinata" She faced the floor in shyness.

Hinata Hyuuga?? Huh?!

_(Flashbacks)_

_- "Sir, Hinata-sama already paid for the fare" The driver seriously said as the cab went running away._

_- "I have a daughter in this institute but she has a little problem" The principal whispered to the teachers in the principal room._

_- "The principal is here!"…"Hi, sir Hyuuga."_

_- I saw a strange little girl who went to the principal inside the cab._

_(End of Flashbacks)_

So, she is the daughter of the principal eh? Who cares is she is the daughter, can she control me? She has no right to do those things to me.

"Hinata-sama, please come forward and receive this timetable." Sensei said

She walked slowly and passed through me when accidently Naruto passed to her side too and was smiling. Naruto sure is planning of something evil.

She went in front as Naruto turned back to his chair and made a bigger smile. What is he planning? She got the timetable and walked across the side of the classroom to go back to her seat.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard a shout from Sakura "Watch out Sasuke-_kuuuun_!" Now it was three octaves higher than the rest.

I got alarmed and tilted my head towards her to see what was happening.

This is bad…

* * *

**A/N:** Its over. Weee! I finally made the second chappy but it ended with a cliffy –sigh- and –smiles-

I'm hoping for more constructive criticisms and more reviews. So sorry if it had many months before I made this one.

This is my reply to the following reviews:

**Lil-Insanegal**** – **really? Thanks for your review and by the way, it didn't start with a tamato, you'll see.

**AlwaysEponine **– Thanks for loving it. Hehe. I also do hate him because he's emo and a bit gay but I hate Sakura more. Thanks for the review anyway

**MOO CAKES**** – **sure it is and I hope that you'll still continue in reviewing.

**narutoangel9**** – **thanks for liking it and hope that you'll continue to review and support.

**ofnonimportance**** – **Sorry if it was a bit confusing. I'll try my best to stop the rush. I'm sorry if I was to obsess in saying that my grammar was the worst and thanks for the suggestion. Thanks for the constructive criticism that you made. Kudos Kudos.

**show.me.the.stars**** – **Thanks for those constructive criticisms that you made. And for a beginner, your corrections in my mistakes were done gently and I appreciated it. Please continue reviewing and liking it. Kudos for you too.

**Lian says**: Peanut is an evil guy. Please do not believe his lies. Mwuahahahaah! (I went insane for a second there. Ssh!)

**PeanutBrittleAddict replies: **Sure eh? Look who's talking…-glare- and my name is not peanut but I defined myself as an addict in peanut brittle. :P

Reminder: If multiple uploads will appear in your email ad or whatever. I'm sorry but my computer is kinda stupid right now. So sorry. I hope that this stupid computer will be fixed before April.


End file.
